


Going Slow

by SocialBookWorm



Series: Never Look Away (There's a Rainbow Forming) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, can sexual content be soft?, honestly that's all this is, slight edging, this also no bearing on the plot whatsoever, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: RomanlovesTony. Tony’s more than willing to take the time to show him that he loves him back.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Never Look Away (There's a Rainbow Forming) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470482
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Going Slow

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you remembered that you posted a fic on one platform but not the other. Whoops

It took Roman a little bit to figure it out. To be fair, after months of trying to convince Anthony to do something as simple as _kiss him goddamnit_ , it didn’t quite hit him that if he wanted more than that all he had to do was say. Occasionally, Roman took the time to be grateful that Anthony hadn’t exactly fallen in love with his genius. 

Either way, Roman spent all day setting up the perfect room to get what he wanted. Which was well, as Remy or Virgil would have put it: Roman wanted his boyfriend to fuck him, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. Anyone who had seen the almost liquid darkness that entered Tony’s eyes when he got to work would have agreed to him.

That wasn’t even starting on the way Tony’s face looked when he smirked, all danger and confidence that made Roman fantasize about being slammed against the wall. He could see the way Tony would tower over him, heavy weight pressing Roman into the smooth texture and heat running along their skin.

A flush ran up Roman’s neck as he thought about Anthony dragging those smooth fingers along his waist. He paused in adjusting the lighting of his room, taking a shaky breath. Tony could press a kiss along his neck, those cool scales scraping against sensitive skin-

Roman overbalanced and yelped. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for a painful collision with the floor. His breath escaped his chest at the arms that wrapped around him instead, softening the blow. His heart leapt; those arms were as familiar to him as the Side they belonged to at this point.

“What sort of hair-brained _moron_ do you have to be?!” Tony hissed at him. Roman blinked at him. “You could have just-!” Tony reached up to run a hand through his hair, and it never failed to send a thrill down Roman’s spine that Tony didn’t feel the need to dress up around him. He couldn’t help the urge to reach up and run a hand through Tony’s hair as well.

Tony’s eyes softened, in that way they did just for him. He shoved Roman’s hand out of his hair gently for all his frustration.

“Why didn’t you just wave your hand to-” Tony trailed off as he finally looked around their room. Roman felt his flush grow as Tony’s eyes skated over the rose petals on the floor, the wine Roman had set out on the side table, the lights Roman had been trying to hang up around the edges. He buried his face in his hand as Tony’s head turned and Roman just _knew_ Tony would stare at the lingerie hung up by the door.

It wasn’t Roman’s fault Tony had shown up before he was ready!

Roman felt the way Tony’s chest heaved with a sigh. Hands gripped his own and pulled them away from his face. Roman found some comfort from the slight blush making its way across Tony’s face as well.

“Moron,” Tony repeated, one hand coming up to brush at his hair. Warmth grew in Roman’s chest at the fond tone. The one that he knew Tony would throw a fit and deny until he passed out if Roman brought it up with anyone else. “How you’ve managed to survive this long will forever be a mystery to me.”

Roman let out an affronted noise.

“Excuse you, I would remind you _which_ one of us saved the other-”

Roman cut off as Tony leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Bastard, he knew the way Roman turned bright red at things like that, words stuttering to a halt. Tony’s soft affection was to be treasured. Always. No matter where or when it was received. Even when Tony pulled a little away from him with a smug smirk.

“I did,” Tony said confidently. Roman smacked him in the chest. Tony caught it before Roman could pull away and pressed another kiss to the inside of his palm. Roman squeaked. Tony turned his hand over and pressed another kiss to his knuckles, looking down at him with dark eyes.

“You should be glad,” Tony said softly, nosing at Roman’s wrist. He leaned down and Roman’s breath hitched. Hands slid around his waist and Tony smirked again. A shiver ran down Roman’s spine. Tony looked like he wanted to devour him whole. “One of us has two brain cells to rub together.”

Roman opened his mouth, ready to shoot back a retort, because god dammit they both knew he was smart. It had taken him weeks, but Tony had admitted that he thought the way Roman’s brain worked was beautiful and Roman never planned on letting him forget it-

Tony captured his lips, and Roman groaned. Tony crowded even closer to him, licking at his bottom lip before carefully coaxing Roman’s own tongue into his mouth where he could suck on it. Roman’s hands flew upwards to bury themselves back in Tony’s hair, gripping at the soft locks as Tony slowly took him apart with his mouth alone.

His hands tightened as Tony sucked at his bottom lip, nipping at it lightly. The world spun even with his eyes closed, and Roman never _ever_ wanted him to stop. He moaned as Tony’s hands slipped under his shirt and ran along the planes of his abs. The heat of Tony’s tongue clashed with the chill of his hands. Roman _loved_ it.

Tony sucked his tongue one last time before pulling back and kissing the corner of his mouth. Roman panted, trying to catch his breath as Tony kissed a path up to his ear. He shivered at the hot breath that fanned out over it.

“Next time,” Tony whispered, “Tell me when you want to fuck.” Tony nipped at his ear and Roman gasped. Tony’s hands slide to his chest, pressing against his heart. “You know that I live for you, doll. Tell me to lay the world at your feet, and it’s yours.”

Roman threw his head back as Tony’s clever fingers ran over his nipples. He squirmed in Tony’s lap, relishing in the chuckle that vibrated through his boyfriend. Tony leaned down and bit at the flesh of Roman’s neck. His hips stuttered forward at the sensation.

“Ask me,” Tony breathed.

“Please,” Roman let the words tumble from his mouth. He didn’t feel any of the usual shame of letting his mouth run, not with Tony. “Please love, I need you, I want you, please, please, love you-”

Tony licked at his neck, soothing the spot he had marked. Roman felt a whine build at the back of his throat. Tony ran a hand over his red stained skin. Roman never knew that the growl in Tony’s voice could go straight to his groin.

“Clearer. Consent, doll, I won’t have any confusion.”

“You just want to hear me talk dirty,” Roman ground out, because of all the times! Tony chuckled, pressing a sloppy open mouthed kiss to his jaw.

“Perhaps,” Tony said roughly, “But I have taken enough from you already. I have no urge to learn how Virgil would react should there be any questions.”

“Fuck Virgil.”

“Mmmmm I’d much rather fuck you.”

Roman’s hands fell from Tony’s hair to scratch at his shoulders. Desperation from the past couple of days built, before finally bursting past his wall of shame. Then again, Roman had no need of shame with Tony.

“I want you to fuck me,” Roman felt the way Tony’s entire body froze. “Please I want your dick in me, want to feel you, to love you, I want- I need-”

Tony growled, low and predatory as his mouth slammed over his once more. The kiss lasted nowhere near as long as Roman would have liked, that skillful tongue sliding away to his jaw and neck as Tony gathered him up in his arms. Roman hummed happily as Tony lifted him up easily, biceps bulging deliciously as they swept off to the bed.

Tony laid him out on the bed. Roman whined as he took a step back, eyes sweeping over his figure. He knew that Tony loved to look at him, to simply feel content that Roman was there, was happy, but fuck, Roman wouldn’t be happy unless he got back there _right now_. 

He blinked and Tony loomed over him, straddling his waist. _Much_ better. Roman ground upwards, feeling his erection brush against Tony’s in the most delightful friction. He grinned as Tony’s breath stuttered, the usual self-assured side finally showing some signs of his own arousal.

“I said fuck me,” Roman demanded, “Not admire me.”

“Bossy, needy prince,” Tony sniped, the harsh words belayed by the fact he was already reaching for Roman’s shirt. The cool air that hit Roman’s skin only left him more sensitive to the way that Tony bent to bite at his chest. 

“Cocky-” Roman writhed as Tony made his way downwards, sucking at every place he bit. “Beautiful-” Roman’s hands fisted in the sheets. “Amazing prince.”

Tony paused at his waist, looking back up at him with dilated eyes.

“ _My_ prince,” Tony breathed.

“My liar,” Roman shot back. Tony’s breath hitched. Roman wished for the day that Tony would see how brightly he glowed. “My protective, smart, wonderful liar. And this still isn’t fucking m- _fuck_.”

Tony yanked down his pants and took his aching cock into mouth in the same smooth motion and starbursts of pleasure took root behind Roman’s eyelids. Tony reached up to press down on his hips as they jerked forward, cool hands holding him down easily. God, it only made the moment that much hotter.

Roman moaned at the wet heat that narrowed his focus down to the way that Tony sucked at his cock. The gentle up and down bob of his head that meant Roman just had to bury his fingers in that hair for a third time. Tony hummed, the vibrations running down Roman’s cock in a way that made him yelp. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he pressed impossibly forward. Roman squeezed his eyes shut, before snapping them open once more to stare at the wonderful man below him. His legs trembled and sweat dripped down his face. Heavy breathing filled the room as Tony took him down to the hilt, mouth stretched impossibly wide. Shape-shifting? Snake property-?

Roman’s curious thoughts fled as Tony did _something_ with his tongue as he pulled back again. His hands spasmed in Tony’s hair, drawing a low groan from Tony. The pace Tony set remained brutally slow, savoring the taste of Roman in his mouth no doubt while his hands kept Roman from ending the mind blowing torture.

“Fuck, Tony, please, god, just like that-”

Roman writhed, the heat running through his body reaching a peak as his balls started to tighten. 

A sob escaped him as Tony pulled off his cock with a slick pop before he could reach his climax. Tony froze, his head snapping up to study him with worried dilated eyes. The pressure on his hips faltered, and Roman almost sobbed again as Tony’s hands disappeared.

His hand shot out and gripped Tony’s wrist with bruising force.

“If you stop now,” he said through gritted teeth, “I swear to god I’m going to set Hecate loose in your room.”

Tension left Tony’s frame and within moments he was leaning over Roman once more, pressing him down into the mattress. Roman sighed happily at the weight, tugging at the shirt that the bastard still wore. 

“You mean, our room,” Tony said, lazy amusement threading through his tone. He lifted his hands so Roman could slide his shirt off. Roman wasted no time in returning the hickies that Tony had left up and down his chest, latching on to Tony’s neck. Tony wasn’t the only possessive bastard in their relationship, and the thought of one of the other Sides seeing a bruise on Tony’s neck, knowing who put it there sent a thrill down his spine.

“Our room,” Roman agreed, tilting his head forward to Tony could press another kiss to his scalp.

Tony reached up to scratch at his hair, pulling another content sigh from Roman’s lip as he nosed at Roman’s neck. Even as their frantic pace slowed, Roman could still feel the pounding of his heart, was all too aware of the way that his cock ached and strained against his stomach.

“Too many clothes,” Roman muttered, reaching down to tug at Tony’s pants. 

“You still need to be prepped,” Tony pointed out.

Roman growled, and simply snapped his fingers. Tony paused, and stared up at him reproachfully at his sudden naked state. Roman smirked back at him, reaching down to run his hands over the scales dotting Tony’s chest and waist. All the way down to his legs.

“You’re gorgeous,” Roman whispered, delighting in the way that Tony’s flush deepened.

“And you’re impatient,” Tony shot back. Roman didn’t deny it, simply spreading his legs wider so that Tony could see the way that he had prepared himself in the same moment, wide and slick and _ready_. Tony’s eyes caught on the sight and Roman’s smirk grew as Tony licked his lips. “Most impatient.”

He prodded at Roman’s hole, drawing a groan from Roman’s lips as he slowly sunk his finger in. Tony hummed in thought. He pumped in and out slowly, once again at a slow pace that left Roman squirming for more. It took ages before he added another finger, a contemplatively look on his face. 

Contemplation turned to triumph as he brushed against Roman’s prostate. A needy moan fell from Roman’s mouth as Tony stroked it, fingers gentle and steady as he watched the way Roman fell apart under his touch. 

Roman barely registered the way that he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“There can be some advantages to going slow, doll.” Roman shook as Tony rubbed a circle around his prostate. “It lets me watch the way your pretty body trembles with pleasure. A sight just for me. The sweat rolling off of your skin, the way your face scrunches up to mark just where I should kiss it.”

Roman ached with need, hips grinding back down on Tony’s fingers, urging him to do more, to go faster despite the steady unchanging pace. The deep rumble in Tony’s chest only made things worse, and Roman reach up to scramble at Tony’s back. Pleasure felt unending as Tony chuckled once more.

“Open and trusting, in more ways that one,” Tony murmured, bending down to lick at his chest once more. “A pretty little present just for me.”

Roman’s back arched, a soundless noise of pleasure escaping his mouth as Tony took a nipple into his mouth. Fireworks danced along his skin, tracing the path that Tony’s free hand brushed down his side. A stuttering moan echoed through the room as Tony nipped at his nipple lightly, and Roman felt something like a haze roll over him.

The world shrank to Tony and the pleasure writhing under his skin, things like time and thinking slipping away from him.

Finally, _finally,_ Tony pulled his fingers out, staring down at him with open fondness. Roman smiled dopily up at him, leaning into the hand that stroked at his cheek.

“So good for me,” Tony whispered, “Going to treat you right. Give you everything you deserve.”

His limbs felt like jelly, but Roman waggled his fingers wanting to drag his sap down for another kiss. Thankfully, Tony seemed to know what he wanted even without Roman reaching up to drag him down. He bent down, pressing a soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips in the same moment that buried his cock in Roman all the way up to the hilt.

Roman _keened_.

The pleasant haze shattered at the feeling of being split down the middle in the best of ways. He ground down on Tony’s dick, relishing in the way that he thought he could almost tell that it throbbed in him. Tony groaned at the action. His hands ran down Roman’s chest, and Roman fell even more in love than before.

Those same hands ran down to his thighs. Tony stroked his sensitive flesh, and Roman whined. 

“Ready?” Roman took pride in the way Tony’s voice wavered, the way he so clearly tried to hide how wrecked he was in turn. 

“For you?” Roman managed to breath out, “Always.”

Tony breathed in sharply. Roman smiled up at him, coaxing Tony down carefully. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and part of him, the part that still woke up to phantom screams, the part that could never forget the way that Tony had writhed on the ground in pain, pressed his nose right up against Tony’s pulse. He relaxed at the heady smell of _Tony_ and the steady rapid heart beat he could feel.

Pressed chest to chest, Tony shifted his hips. They both groaned at the drag of Tony’s cock inside of him. Roman’s arms slipped down to his shoulders, nails digging into skin as Tony pulled out and then slammed back in, aiming straight for his prostate.

Skin slapped against skin. Roman’s eyes rolled back, his back arching once more as Tony thrust in and out. His nails scrambled against Tony’s back and he didn’t stop the breathless whimpers, the moans, the begging that fell from his lips.

Tony bent over him, pressing as close as he could and chanting into Roman’s ear in time with his thrusts.

“Love you, love you, love you-”

Roman thought it couldn’t get better. Then Tony reached down and started to stroke his cock. Roman wailed, torn between grinding his hips down onto Tony’s dick and pressing up into the fist that gripped his own. Tony smeared the pre-come from his tip down his length and Roman lost sense of time once more.

“That’s it, doll,” Tony hissed out between breaths. “Just like that. Feels so good, come for me, doll. Come just like this for me.”

Roman sobbed as he finally came, smearing cum all over Tony’s hand as he kept stroking him through the aftershocks. He clenched down on the dick in his ass, and fell limp as Tony hissed viciously. Warmth spread inside him and Tony shuddered, grinding down on Roman’s ass as Roman fell pliant beneath him. 

Roman hummed happily as Tony finally collapsed on top of him. His muscles ached, in the pleasant way they did after he pushed himself just a bit too far. Tony pulled out of him, and Roman felt drips of come slide down his thighs. Tony slipped off of him, wriggling around until he tucked up into Roman’s side, arm flung across Roman’s chest.

“Gross,” Tony muttered, shoving his nose into Roman’s neck. Roman chuckled, pulling him even closer.  
  
“And who’s fault is that?” 

“Mine,” Tony said smugly, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before sighing happily. “All mine.”

Roman pressed a kiss to his scalp, hands stroking down Tony’s side as he went boneless in satisfaction. They would need to shower, clean up, get back to work. Roman’s eyes slid shut and he pressed his face into Tony’s hair.

Maybe a nap first.

“Love you too,” Roman whispered to Tony’s hair. Tony muttered something unintelligible back in return, and god, more than anything Roman didn’t regret the events that brought them here. Not ever.

He gripped Tony a little tighter, and let the world pass them by.


End file.
